Assassin's Soul
by XxDarkFatexX
Summary: Two sides against each other.. One for Justice another for Corruption. Death to Life. Chains to Freedom. Despair to Hope. Sadness to Anger. Ice to Fire. Dark to Light. Hate to Love. Falling in love with another... Can bring the most surprising things. Opposites are closer than you think... In a illusion seem like enemies but in reality they're just two sides of the same coin.
1. Introduction

Elsword Fanfiction: Assassin's Soul

* * *

Characters

 _ **Elsword- Rune Slayer**_

 _ **Aisha- Void Princess**_

 _ **Eve- Code: Nemesis**_

 _ **Chung- Tactical Trooper**_

 _ **Rena- Night Watcher**_

 _ **Raven-Blade Master**_

 **Taylor: This Our 1st Fanfiction-Ever! Don't expect it to be good. Also I'm editor!**

 **Carol: Yo, I'm Carol Please Give Us Comments! Ether good or bad! Im writing this chapter! This author(me) is the same Author on Wattpad (XxDarkFatexX whichis still me)I'** **m writing this fanfiction on both accounts because some people can't use and vis-versa.**

 **Ohaiya! I'm Grace and I'm as well editing(Revising) this chapter (alot, alot of adjectives..) Just started Wattpad/Fanfiction so I'm just a little nooblet. I hope I do my best and not ruin the story Carol and Taylor made originally.**

 **NONE OF US OWN ELSWORD!**

* * *

 _As a purple-haired girl teleported behind the Mayor of Elder, she drained all of her victim's mana emitting a blue circular. She swung her axe-like staff, cutting into his chest, and after that quickly she casted a sharp, spiky stone that had came straight from the depths of hell. It had one eye in the middle of the stone and blood red spikes erupting from it which had ended Wally's life. After that, she simply hid all of the evidence and then made sure that everything didn't leave any evidence, and then teleported away._

 _A grayish-white haired girl glided to the air, and landed down. Black and sharp metal spears shot onto the police chief's head . Then she casted another black spear, and aimed at a police officer, then surrounded herself with small sharp metal pieces and dashed to the coworker of the police letting the metal pieces do her work. Then she created a solid steel black throne and cleaned her metal spears and then petted her drones like she was almost saying "Good work." Then she stood up and removed her throne and she glided to her base._

 _It had all happened whilea greenish-blonde women slid onto the cold ground and brought her sword, Erendil, to the victim's, lower legs, which she cutted with smooth ease. It had limited his movement and she quickly stood up and and kicked him in his guts. With her bow, she hit him right on the head but not hard enough to knock him out. She then casted a light green sphere full of wind magic and shot an arrow at it making it explode into a humongous explosion. She then silently ran away, jumping over all of the large rocks and debris in the mountains of Ruben._

 _All of them left no trace nor had any witnesses_.

* * *

?'s Pov

Tch. Raven and Chung we have a problem, three nobles disappeared in the same night." I growled, while announcing to the two figures around me.

"Do you think its the assassins?" Raven asked bluntly, but had a serious flicker in his dullen eyes.

"Do you think? I know it's them,the Freeless Souls Guild." replied Chung, determination interlacing in each of his words as all three was only saying their breaths. Just a moment of silence.

* * *

Eve's Pov

"Aisha we have a problem here..." I spoke in a soft voice to the her.

"What's wrong Eve?" Spoke Aisha, as she tilted her head playfully like a little bird.

"Well there is a group named S.E.E which stands for Secret Elite Executioners... Some people around told me that their looking for F.S which is us." I explained like I explained most of our troubles to the others.

"So they expect to execute us, Ha!" She said with pride.

"So what, like they're going to kill us." Aisha inquired, "They'll would have to murder us first." Aisha smirked, a shine in her eye, as always. "If they really do know our guild then their strong.. I would love to kil- I mean fight against them." Aisha said with a smirk.

"EVE!" Screamed Camilla, her shout resonating all across the room. I turned to her direction, a glance of Aisha with another smile up her face. I then walked up to Camilla and looked at at her, in no time she had announced,"Time for a another assassination, get your ass ready!" She smirked as she handed me a folder. "Look Eve this is one of the S.E.E... be careful these guys are harder than you think, also you will also be working with Night Watcher and Void Princess."

"Yes, I understand I will be on guard."I opened the folder and looked through the file, my eyes scanning each detail carefully.

 _Name: Chung Seiker_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 18 years old_

 _Weapon : Destroyer (cannon) Freiturner and Grenades_

 _Information: Has unusual pale skin with paw print cerulean eyes. He also has blonde-spiked up hair with the tip of the hair a medium brown. Part of S.E.E, he has armor that is blue and white. He is the son of Helputt and the prince of Hamel._

 _Rank: SSS_

There was a picture with a blonde hair boy with a medium brown at the tips of his hair and had blue eyes with paw prints in his pupils, just like in the description. I had a four words of Chung, what a girlish boy.

I narrowed my eyes, if he is a rank SSS, then he obviously must be skilled and an intelligent person, I have to be on my best guard. Back then before the unintelligent humans had created a war between us Nasods, Hamel was of of our enemies and they were the ones who mainly supported the humans and destroyed the Nasods using the parts for better weapons and military transportation. Chung was from Hamel the Seiker family was known through out Elrios. I must kill him... For the revenge of the Nasods and then eventually recreate the race I had once loved. I walked to the training room to practice more skills and new battle strategies.

* * *

Rena's Pov

Tch, I hated my last mission, I hated how the men just ogled me all they did was stare at my chest... Tch how un-gentleman like. Aisha walked by me and I called out her name in a calm, friendly tone."Hi there Aisha!" I said with a motherly voice to it.

"Rena, there is a group name S.E.E., Secret Elite Excuteioners, and they're out to kill us and they know our guild. Later." Aisha said with a blank face, and then quickly walked away. What the? I was about to shout out her name but then a certain person interrupted me.

"Rena."A mysterious figure named Glaive, had walked up to me and he handed me a folder that said S.E.E... Didn't Aisha mentioned that? I thought

"This is S.E.E be aware that this is not going to be easy, you are also going to be working with Code: Nemesis and Void Princess,. And please make it an interesting fight that will sooth my boredom oh I'll also be watching 24/7... maybe."Uh ... Ok?" I said. Man why was Glaive such a creepy person? How does he even watch me? I slight grimace and I looked through the vanilla cream file and I skimmed through it.

 _Name:Raven_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 27_

 _Weapon:Sword,Nasod Arm, agility_

 _Information:A black haired man with a nasod claw and specialize in swords._

 _Rank:SSS_

He looks like a black hair man with golden yellow eyes. What beautiful eyes, almost as if I can get lost in them, yet at the same time I could see that he had suffered a lot through his life, maybe even more than I thought. I noticed those scars that marked his face. most of the time scars are ruin people's faces, but his scars really made him look more mysterious and I got the feeling that this was going to be very complicated.

I started walking to the outskirts of Fetia, encountering a low-class glitter dasher. Then I took out my bow, then formed an arrow, next I lifted my bow and arrow and then aimed, I released my hand shooting at the glitter's forehead instantly killing him.

* * *

Aisha's Pov

I walked to Rena and told her about S.E.E. Rena, there is a group name S.E.E., Secret Elite Excuteioners, and they're out to kill us and they know our guild, Later. And I walked away, aimlessly walking around thinking about S.E.E.

I want to fight with S.E.E but they sound very strong, hum... Now that I think about it, how strong are they? I really.. wonder what kind of battle tactics S.E.E has? And their fighting style...

"Aisha!" Camilla yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head towards her and I teleported to her."Here this person is from S.E.E. Be on full alert, oh yeah , you'll be working with Code:Nemesis and Night Watcher. Aisha good luck! And always have the upper hand when in combat also.. don't you dare flee or I'll throw you to the forest for a week without magic!" After she said that threat, she handed me a plain boring looking folder.

Suddenly Camilla leaned in close to my ear and whispered "Aisha... You have a very special mission." Another mission? I let out a nearly inaudible whisper. "Yea another mission before you kill your target..." Camilla mumbled in my ear.

I quickly gasped with my mouth opened and my eyes widen a little. But why me? I said with a questioning tone. "Hmp! It's actually quite simple, it's because of your ability and also your strength as well you can easily teleport on a huge scale. Ok now go get your gang. Cya!" After that she dashed away leaving me behind.

With many battle plans, strategies, and more, I hesitated for a moment before opening with file on who my target is and that one other thing.

 _Name: Elsword Sieghart_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 17_

 _Weapon: Sword,Runes, and Magic_

 _Information:A scarlet haired teenager who specializes in Runes and Magic, he had a sister named Elesis also known as " The Red Head Knight."_

 _Rank:SSS_

The piece of paper showed a red hair boy with three mini pony tails and crimson red eyes. I like the fire in his eyes... It's alluring. that scarlet hair though, I'm pretty sure I'd seen them before. Then I reopened the file and reread it.

Huh, The Red Head Knight... I swear that I had killed her. Can't believe that this little idiot is her brother. But I'm quite surprised... I thought I murdered the Seighart family. But didn't I kill her brother, wait I don't remember her having a little brother... who hid him from my grasp? Well I don't really care since he is very strong, I'm quite glad to fight him now. Lately there is really is no one who is on or near the same level as me. Without a fun fight, life is a bore, I thought. Well minus well research more about runes now. I thought as I looked up to the sky that was ominous, dark purplish, partly cloudy, the sky of Fetia.

* * *

 _As a certain Crimson red haired boy dashed and threw an explosive rune at a muscular, bulky man who was wearing a yellow, magic necklace with one eye scarred with a large scratch stretching and bolding his face. He fell to the ground with an barely audible voice saying, "I'll get you back..." And he slipped to unconsciousness leaving silence, but only for a slight second. The boy chuckled and said "Like you'll ever get me... Noob." The Crimson head boy simply just handcuffed him and started to take a midnight stroll around the area, slipping back into the darkness._

 _A pale blonde haired man with tips of his hair tinted with a light brown wearing sky blue white armor, carrying a cannon with one hand and in the other hand he was preparing to throw a grenade and the child abductor's head. He threw the grenade and blew up with a puff of smoke and slammed the head of the destroyer at his side crushing his rib cage, destroying his heart and bringing him to a quick death. He made a strained face while looking at the dead child right in front of him then walked away from the scene and softly whispered "I need to get stronger if I can't save one person then I can't save anyone." He walked away towards Velder where his new home is at._

 _A black haired man ran so fast that the human eye couldn't see and positioned his sword at an certain angle. All the sudden he was behind the slave trader and said " Weakling your too slow!" "Pwahahaha... Was that supposed to hurt me? How weak can you be?" The Raven haired man just stayed silent with an unreadable expression . All the sudden the slave trader started to bleed out of his stomach then his left arm next his right next was his legs. " Eh? When did this happen...?" He dropped dead to the floor and the raven haired man sighed then said " My sword doesn't let the opponent feel his wounds." He walked away and in low voice he whispered " I hope that this did good in the world." And he started to run at an insanely fast speed._

* * *

Elsword' Pov

As I walk past Luriel, she called out to me and said "Elsword uh um-here is a another person uh to capture as she handed me a ca-careful on this new mission, ah I almost forgot th-that you will be working with Blade Master and Ta-Tactical Trooper." "Awesome! I'm gonna be with Raven and Chung on this mission!" I said mentally as I looked through the folder.

 _Name:Aisha_

 _Gender:Female_

 _Age:18_

 _Weapon: Staff, Void Magic, Familiar Summonings_

 _Information: She was an victim of the Velder incident .She is apart of F.S (Freeless Souls). Extremely deadly_

 _Rank:SSS_

The picture showed a cloaked figure but in the hood I kind of made out vivid purple hair with eyes slightly lighter color than her hair with two twin tails tied up with a darker colored bows. She looked mysterious and in her eyes maybe just maybe I see determination. And stop right there dark magic? Woah... I like her already. She was involved with the "Velder Incident" great now I have to look into the old files about the "Velder Incident" victims and junk, I let out a sigh.

I walked back to the table where Chung and Raven are.

"So who is it now?" Chung asked.

Oh... Hehehehe you won't believe it.

"What?" Chung asked in a curious voice.

Guess who? I said with my voice going higher a bit.

"Just say it already!" He said in a clearly annoyed voice while gritting his teeth.

This time it's a girl , a really powerful one that is. I explained

" Oh really? Describe her." Chung said clearly showing interest.

Her name is Aisha apparently she's from F.S, wait did I just see Chung's eyes widen? Huh maybe it's my imagination I thought. I continued to say what I was saying. Her magic is well ...I guess rare for her age, it's dark magic. Oh and her hair is pretty unique ,it's purple. I can't believe this girl is one year older than me though...

I saw his face expression flash with some deep thoughts and suddenly he snatched up the information out of my hands and he said in a rushed voice " Let me borrow this." I started to gulp down my water, then I saw Chung's eye widen and he slightly opened his mouth and said " I know her..." He said it with a strained voice like it was painful to say.

I choked on my water and then having a coughing fit once I was okay and not dying I looked at Chung. WHAT YOU KNEW HER!? I screamed at Chung demanding for answers while slamming my hands against the table counter, knocking over the glass cups.

He opened his mouth and spoke, "She used to be a really strong mage at an age of 12 she was the strongest magic in Hamel she was a Royal knight personally my guardian. She was like my older sister and my friend. But then on a trip to visit her master near Sander, somehow she lost most of her magic due too a ring." Chung had an really depressed expression, making me pity him a bit.

I felt my eyes pop out of their sockets and my mouth dropping to the floor.

"Elsword stop gapping like a fish out of water, you look like an complete idiot." Raven said in a calm and collected tone.

HEY! I shouted at him.

"What? It's true though. Don't act like it had never happen."

I started to glare at him then just then I saw him smirk. What's that smirk for Raven?!

"Nothing..." Raven said restraining his laughter. While Chung bursted out laughing.

" Raven!" Yelled Ariel. " Come here." Raven got up from his seat and walked to her I saw her giving Raven a file after talking with him a bit.

Hey Chung?

"What? He asked.

Can you tell me any weakness that Aisha has?

"Oh uh... Ok then, I didn't expect for you to ask me that, anyways I'll tell you, but she might of changed by now" said Chung.

"Well let's start by physical weaknesses. first her body his pretty easy to attack, most mages rely on their magic not their physical attacks so as long as you can deal great damage to her body you'll do fine."

Ok then that's pretty easy. I wonder how she isn't dead by now.

"Elsword, Aisha will change that because she hates being vulnerable so be careful of that. And if she is using dark magic well um don't try to get to close or else she'll use close combat to her advantage."

Great. That's peachy keen perfect, while rolling my eyes.

"Elsword, Aisha is also really good at battle tactics, strategy, and she is good at dodging attacks and she can teleport."

Teleport?! I groaned. great now it's gonna be harder for me. I let out a deep sigh. Thanks Chung I'll get going now, I'll go train some for long ranged attacks. I got up and left the table.

"Bye" Chung said while waving his hand.

Bye.

* * *

Raven's Pov

"Raven, Here is your new mission. You shall be working with Rune Slayer and Tactical Trooper on this mission and helping them out. Since this is a group mission, this's will be harder, be more on guard. Good luck!" As Ariel said and handing me out a file.

 _Name: Rena_

 _Gender: Female(Elf)_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Weapons: Bow, Traps, Martial Arts, and a Sword._

 _Information: She is a Elf age is unknown. Beware of deadly traps and arrows._

 _Rank: SSS_

I looked at the picture and immediately dropped it and then slowly picking it up. She... She looked just like Seris... Why... What did I do to deserve this? Haven't I already been through enough? Seris had blonde hair while this "Rena" had a blondish-green hair. Similar eyes but a bit greener with pointed eyes sticking out.

My past memories flashed making me lightly clutch me head in pain. Stop... Stop... Please I didn't mean for you to die and her death appeared in my mind.

"Raven... Don't cry, I'm sorry. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. That I couldn't live for us but you have too, I know you'll do good in the world don't forget me... I l-love you..."

No not that memory why am I thinking of this now. Rena and Seris are not the same person but why, why must they look like each other!?What did I do to make God punish me.

I slowly walked back to Chung and Elsword. " Hey... Raven what's with that gloomy face?" Said Elsword

Seris...

I noticed that they understood and then Chung asked "...Does she resemble Seris in a way?"

Yea, maybe a bit too much. I answered.

I handed them the file look watching their eyes.

" Is this how she looks like Raven?" Said Elsword.

Then I replied. Yea just like her but maybe some differences. Then I turned around while saying that I'm going to take a walk.

"later."

Cya.

Once I walked out I looked up to the clear blue sky and I gave a slight frown. Seris how are you doing up there... Without me?

* * *

Chung's Pov

"Chung!" Luriel as she ran toward him and then she tripped on nothing" Ow!" I stood up for his seat and walked towards her then in a gentle voice , Are you ok? I asked

"Ah, yes thank you." The Luriel gave him a file like mine and said " This I-is a M-Mission where uh um you have too work with Blade Master and Rune Slayer. G-Good luck and be C-Careful.

" Thank you."I replied. I looked into the file.

 _Name: Eve_

 _Gender: Female (Nasod)_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Weapons: Nasod Drones, Nasod Spear, Nasod Wing Drones._

 _Information: Eve is the Queen of Nasods . ExtremelyDeadly advanced technology._

 _Rank: SSS_

Woah... Queen of Nasods well then this is rare. I thought that the Nasod race was extinct and how did she survived? Did she escape somehow? And how did she awaken? Weren't we in war with Nasods a long time ago? So many questions were flowing in the head and I was getting anxious too.

I rushed to Elsword and threw the file at his face.

"Ack! Chung the hell man why did you do that?! You didn't have to throw it at my face!? He shouted. "tch... And the friends I have." He muttered under his breath.

Just look at it. I sighed.

I saw his eyes scanning the information and then he closed the file and then let out a slight whistle.

"Chung you're lucky at least you get to fight a robot. While I have to fight this grape head. How lucky." He said with jealousy seething in his voice.

Hey who knows what could happen, Nasod technology is really advanced.

"True true." He said while closing his eyes and nodding his head while putting a hand on his chin. "Oh and Chung thanks for the tips about Aisha." He grinned.

Anytime Elsword anytime. Anyways I gotta got to check some old files about Nasods, if you want more information about Aisha find me.

Later. I said.

Eve is the queen of Nasods, then I must prepare to expect the unexpected. I thought as I looked through some old really old files about Nasods.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Carol- Hope you guys liked it and I also hope that there wasn't any grammar mistakes! :3 And this fanfiction on will be a bit different than the one on Wattpad because I'll change a few sentences. Please review ether good or bad. (\\(^_^)/)**

 **Taylor- Hope you Enjoyed this Chapter! This Is Our First One, Comment What You Think Of This Story Below Thanks!**

 **Grace- Hope you likez the fanfiction!**


	2. A Warm Approach

_**Aisha's Pov**_

Hey! Stop picking on this kid! I angrily shouted at a man who was picking on a young boy.

"Heh... what are you going to do about it hmm? A girl like you would be better doing something that all girls do these days? Plus what are the chances that you can beat me huh?

I instantly flung Angkor at his right arm as I saw my familiar sink his fangs deep into his skin.

"Huh?! What is this thing?!" He exclaimed as he hurriedly tried to get rid of Angkor.

Hey... did you know that my bat can inject a slow acting poison that can eventually kill?

"EH?!" He started scrambling away like a rat.

I turned around to face the boy. Are you okay? I said in a caring way.

"Th-thank you umm err..."

Aisha, I'm Aisha, then I gave a soft smile.

"Thank you Aisha, I'm Allegro." he said as he pushed up his glasses.

Nice to meet you Allegro! Then I held out my hand waiting to shake his hand. he slowly smoke my hand and then let go. He took out his bag and showed me some medical herbs.

"D-Do you need any? It's the least I-I could do for you."

Sure! Thank you I needed some herbs. I put some herbs in my bag and turned away. I hope we meet again Allegro I said while walking away.

What a stupid man! Picking on a kid twice as small?! What a terrible person. But then again I can't really say anything.

When I exited the alley I immediately froze. I felt eyes watching my every move. I pretended not to notice and started walking to the direction of the forest. Once I was at the edge of the forest and I stopped walking.

Who's there? I said. there was no response but I did hear a shuffle. I lifted my hand and shot out one single red laser that was made out of plasma. I spoke, that was your warning, leave.

I heard a low chuckle and the person said "look down". when I did look down I saw a light green rune. The writing and the indication of it, which clearly said it was a poison rune.

Damn! I cursed and stepped away. Poison runes aren't very strong but aren't weak. I must get out of here because my legs are getting numb and painful. I was running into the forest not caring where I went. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. good thing he didn't follow me, I thought.

Ok. Now I must get back the Eve and Rena, I thought out loud. That rune user is very skilled, like I mean calculating the coordinates and how you have to write the rune in mid-air quickly and then casting it. From his voice I could tell he was a man who was in his teens. I should get going to the campsite that Rena had set up. All the sudden I realized a major problem... I was lost in the middle of god knows where.

Ok, Aisha don't panic you've been in many situations where you're in a forest. I look at my surroundings and noticed dark purple trees that were swaying as well the branches almost seemed reaching out for me. WHY IS THIS FOREST IS CREEPY AS HELL! I shouted out loud, just as I said that, murky cloudy fog came rolling in. Why?! I mentally cried, now I can't see anything. Huh? My vision is getting blurry. Why... Why do I feel sleepy all the sudden? My legs felt weak as I dropped to the ground. This fog... is it a drug? Just before I feel unconscious I made out locks of crimson hair.

* * *

 _ **Eve's Pov**_

"WHY IS THIS FOREST IS CREEPY AS HELL!" I heard someone shout. That voice is Aisha... Hmm I should go check on her, knowing Aisha she's probably panicking right now. Moby, Remy go locate Aisha, I spoke to my companions. In a few seconds they started beeping but still understandable.

I glided towards Aisha but used invisibility to hide myself from someone who was unknown. Red crimson hair, boy, and a rune tattoo. Wait a minute he's touching Aisha. YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED IMBECILE! I screamed then I whipped out my machine gun and started shooting at him, aiming for his head.. I heard screams and cries of "STOP! ACK HELP!" But as a Nasod I have no mercy.

Once he retreated I went to see if Aisha was harmed. I noticed that she was unconscious, I also checked to see if her body was stable as well her condition, and then I checked her pulse. She has gotten poison into her bloodstream, it's slowly spreading throughout her body. The reason she's unconscious is because of a drug. I let out a deep sigh and I lifted Aisha onto my drones and they carried Aisha to the camp.

I spotted Rena making a fire while on her left was a basket of fish. Once she saw Aisha she made a look of shock.

"Eve what happen to Aisha?! Is she ok? Do I need to make some healing herbs? Are yo-"

Rena it's ok. It's just a sleeping drug and can you make healing medicine? Aisha had gotten poison into her bloodstream as well drugged.

"Poison? Drugs?! WHAT HAPPENED!" She was seething with worry and questions

Rena just for you to know. The "person" was touching Aisha in a perverted way. I would love for Rena kill this person after all he tried hurting my comrade, I thought.

"How dare he... TOUCH AISHA?!" She screamed. " Wait before I kill him I'll go make dinner and medicine for Aisha." then she went back to her usual happy self.

I laid down Aisha gently to the ground. Rena, I'll go look for more firewood. Take care of Aisha for me.

"Sure, be back soon okay? Rena said with her motherly voice.

I nodded and then I got up and started to walk aimlessly looking for some spare wood.

* * *

 _ **Rena's Pov**_

I softly hummed to myself as I cooked the fish that I caught.

"Re-Rena?"

I looked into her direction and frantically ask, Aisha are you ok?!

"Yeah or at least I think so."

I unsheathed my sword and then said, Who did this to you?

"Rune user, I think he's supposed to be my target" Angkor puked out her staff while Aisha took it and summoned out of thin air, a files, next she handed it me.

I skimmed through the file and gave it back to her. Aisha now I'm sad.

"Why?"

It's because now I can't murder him for touching you in weird ways, I let out a sigh.

"WAIT?! TOUCH ME?! that damn brat! Don't worry Rena I promise I'll get him back 1o times harder, but you can't murder him he's my target not yours."

Fine I agreed. I got back to cooking the fish. I wonder if piranhas from Hamel will taste good? Well let's try it anyways, I thought.

* * *

 _ **Elsword's Pov**_

On top of a building I was watching Aisha as she turned to her right but I noticed that's she hesitated for a bit. she continued to walk but where? My question was answered as I saw the forest named Deadman's Hill, very strange thing happen there. Aisha swiftly turned back and shot out a red laser right next to me, grazing my cheek.

"That was your warning, leave." she said.

Hehehe, I mentally laughed, coordinates... N35, W18. I wrote a rune in midair and then casted it below her. A poison rune isn't that strong but if left alone it can cause a fatal injury. Should I be nice? Or should I leave her like that? Hmmm... I'll be nice I guess. I thought

Look down, I said while pointing down.

Aisha looked down and immediately jumped away. Then she teleports towards the forest going deeper into it. I didn't run after her, but I did walk slowly to her. Once I lost her I traced her footsteps that she made in the soil.

"WHY IS THIS FOREST CREEPY AS HELL!" A girl screamed. I think that might be Aisha but can't be to sure about it. She fell to the ground.

I creeped up to her sleeping body and I held out two fingers and placed them onto her neck a underneath her chin. Her pulse was fine, but she must of have breathe some of that fog. Deadman's Hill is a stupid place, drugs,eeriness, just plain creepy,demo- I voice interrupted my thoughts

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED IMBECILE!"

I looked up and saw a girl with white hair and a black dress with a few decorations. She whipped out a gun of no where?! That's so awesome!, until she started shooting at me. STOP! ACK HELP! I was shouting for help as I mentally cried. Luckily I dodged most of them except for this one that gave me a haircut but that's really it. Maybe I could run to Chung and hopefully he stayed at his position. I can use him as my human shield, after all he's in a suit of armor.

I ran with no sense of direction and just basically ran for my life. Oof! I crashed into something hard and cold. My head hurts and rubbed it with my hand.

"Elsword?" You ok? Wait! You're wounded!"

It's ok, it's mainly just my arm that hurts... CHUNG! Save me! A crazy lady got out a machine gun and started to shoot at me! As I complained then hugged myself.

"What the? You know what, I'm not even going to ask." He sighed.

With a serious expression and voice, Chung I encountered Aisha. I saw Chung listening.

"So what happen?" He asked

Uhhhh... well I kinda followed her everywhere ne-

" So you stalked her"

Did not! I was um just silently watching her every single move from a distance.

"Elsword that's stalking"

No it isn't! After I said that Chung gave me a look. FINE! IT IS STALKING! NOW WILL U SHUT UP! I yelled while clenching my fist. I then continued to say what I was going to say. I think she noticed me "stalking" her and then Aisha walked to the forest, shot a laser at me, I summoned a poison rune beneath her, she ran I followed but the-

"Stop right there I think I heard enough."

Uh okay then, did anything happen to you?

"No not really."

Well that's boring. I got up and said a goodbye and then walked away.

What our reason for coming here again? Wait, oh yeah I remember now, it's because they were sightings of F.S. I saw Aish-

"So why were you stalking me? Eh Elsword?" A girl's voice whispered near my ear.

I whipped my whole body to see the person who knew me. Right when I turned around was greeted by an axe? Her bright fuchsia eyes along with a small smirk on her face. Her hood was down and I could perfectly see her glistening skin that was reflecting the moonlight and her purple hair that matches her collar on her neck.

Huh? I was distracted by her appearance that I completely forgot about the question.

"Why were you stalking me Elsword?" Asked Aisha

Just some personal business, you know what I mean.

"Of course I do and I'm _personally_ here to make you my new victim."

Wait what?

"You're stupid aren't you?" When she said that brought down her axe and on reflexes I dodged.

"Hmp! As expected of a rank SSS, I like you." And she gave a playful smile.

Why thank yo- Wait! You like me?I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't prefer chicks with a flat cutting board.

"Hmm? Cutting board? I see..." She was almost just too happy what what this sudden cold air that I feel, I involuntary shivered, goosebumps appeared in my arms.

I regret what said but let's see where this leads to, I thought.

"DIE YOU SCUMBAG!" She screamed, then teleport behind me and slammed down a giant hammer that was a purple bat? Onto my head and threw a fireball as well a very large and slow bat.

I quickly raised my sword and whacked the bat off to the side making a squeak once it touched the ground . In the corner of my eye I saw her trying to hit me with her staff. I used my sword and transferred my magic into it, once she hits my sword, her body will be paralyzed for a few seconds. That will be my moment to attack. I chuckled and thought she fell right into my trap.

Right when I tried to attack her, she disappeared into thin air... just like mist.

"You shouldn't be so surprised y'know after all this is a very simple trick that most mages can use. If I actually used my full strength you'd be dead by now." Aisha explained.

Hey! I wouldn't die by the likes of you. I won't be that easy to kill. And Aisha?

"What?" She said with a questioning voice.

You know runes aren't the only thing that I can use. _Assault Fire!_ I stabbed my sword into the ground and let out a burst of fire. The flames quickly spread like a wildfire and Aisha barely escaped.

It slowly died down and Aisha spoke, "Not bad Elsword you also have a great weakness."

And what is that? Like I have any, I thought.

"Ignoring your surroundings." She then point upwards. What I saw was the same bat like the one I had hit. It was floating in midair with an ancient writing surrounding the bat in a circle, and in the bat and a purple glowing light. Huh... I wonder what that does.

"Kukuku, would you like to see?" Ominous large dark purple rocks were dropping out of the bat... which was right above me. Eight rocks fell on top of me, and it hurt like hell. She raised her hand and a green light glowed, _Dark Cloud,_ dark green gas appeared and slowly spread. I inhaled some and then I starting coughing, my lungs and body felt like it was on fire, slowly burning.

"Hehehehe... how do you like a taste of your own medicine?" She mischievously said.

The poisonous disappeared, Just when she was about to cast another spell a very familiar voice shouted, _Dread Chase!_ Manymini cannonballs flew in the sky all aiming for Aisha. Once it all had hit her, on impact it all exploded and a flash of bright blue.

To Chung and I surprise she was barely standing but still she was standing. All over her body was cuts, bruises, and some burns. Ahem ummmm her clothes were also torn apart and her clothes were _very_ proactive. She really is flat. I thought to myself not wanting to face the wrath of purple bats.

I heard her grunt "Chung? The hell?!..." And she limped. "Hmm I'm surprised, never knew you're gonna join these kinds of jobs." Blood trickled down her forehead as she threw a darkish purple ball at Chung.

"I never knew that we're going to meet like this" Chung let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"Two against one? Well this is a bit unfair, don't you think?" Aisha then summoned a book and said an indication, next a weird purple, a thing with a cloak was floating around her head and then with a glowing purple burst a spell book was on top of my head as well Chung. Sudden explosions happen, enveloping me with an intense heat. I flew back to the ground with a thud.

I heard some type of struggling noise and a squeal coming from Aisha and I looked up. Raven was hold his sword up to her neck and his other hand was grasping her neck, not letting her escape in any way.

Wait Raven when were you here? And how did you find us?

"Simple, loud flashing blue lights." he responded.

Huh... Ok then I guess.

"Raven thanks" Chung happily said.

"RENAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aisha screamed for dear life. I covered my ear to block the noise but it didn't help one bit.

Loud, rushed footsteps trampled the ground and in a blur I saw greenish yellow hair. My life flashed before my eyes and next thing I knew was that I was lying on the ground. Something hard and bulky hit me hard in the head. Ugh... I feel sleepy, and then I passed out.

* * *

 **Carol- So how was that? I really don't know why I made Elsword's Pov so long q.q , but I hope you enjoy ^^**

 **Taylor-**

 **Grace-**


	3. Starting The Mission (Part 1)

**Carol- Sorry for the grammar mistakes, my editors didn't work but I shouldn't make excuses. I hope that this long wait made it worth it. I'll make sure there isn't too much mistakes like last time. And sorry for the wait I didn't get inspiration for a while.**

 **Taylor-Sorry for no updates hope you like ^^**

 **Grace- I'm sorry from my lack of work recently. But now I'm not too busy, and back here to help with the story. Enjoy C:**

* * *

 _ **Rena's POV**_

I wonder how I should cook this boar, medium rare or well done. Which one would they both like? Eh. I'll just do medium rare. I started to season the meat with herbs and spices that will make the meat taste juicy and rich as well healthy too.

Huh? What is this that I hear? It's really faint, I looked in the direction that the sound was coming from and saw blue explosives from a far away distance. Enemies?! Already?!

" _ **RENAAAAAAAAA**_!" Aisha? I gasped, realization came upon me, Aisha is in trouble, and I have to hurry. Eve should come up soon. I made a dash to Aisha adding the power of nature to my legs so then I'll be faster. In seconds I saw a redhead, a man with blue armor, and a man wearing a gray fur coat with black hair. The raven haired was holding Aisha with a sword against her neck, Aisha clothes damaged, the red haired man laughing, blonde guy with a worried look, I mentally noted their appearances.

I ran to the red head and smashed his head with my bow and knocked him out, one enemy down two left to get. I jumped to the air and shot three explosive arrows, aiming at the raven haired man. Green bursts of wind and leaves encircled the air. I landed onto the ground looking around. Behind me! I swiftly block his attack with Erendil, he is fast and his attack was powerful. I glared at him with the most murderous look I had. Aisha did escape him though, but she had teleported somewhere elsewhere. That blonde probably ran off to fight her.

"You have great skills, and your sword is finely crafted and it has very good durability." I commented. Raven said nothing as he got into a battle stance and looked at me. Very well... if he has a death wish then so be it, lets see which sword is superior.

'I should be careful I don't know the extent of his power nor much about his fighting style. I'll plant a hidden trap around me and when he steps on it, that's where I'll get him. I should use binding seed to make him bleed then he should be as movable. He started running at me; he'll just step on the trap. He dodged it? Wait... no he didn't dodge it, he passed through it at a supersonic speed, and this isn't good. I didn't expect him to past through it.' I blocked the attack and our swords were against each other. Neither backed off nor lost eye contact.

"You should expect all possible outcomes of a battle, and don't you think everyone will fall for such an obvious trap." He said.

"Well I suppose so, but isn't it ironic how you fell for it too?" A whirling noise appeared; behind Raven was an enormous blast of wind that was like a huge exploding ball. Raven got pushed back a few meters with a few cuts on his face. Now that I looked at him more closely his eyes are more golden than I thought. But my pride as a warrior will not let me lose here. I didn't earn the legendary sword Erendil for no reason.

 _'Trapping Arrow!'_ I shot out poisonous arrows that bursted with nature magic making the air deadly to breathe for humans. Raven immediately dashed out and stayed at a certain distance away from me.

 _'Blood Accel!'_ A red glowing light appeared in a shape of sphere. I felt my body slightly weakening, so this skill steals life from living things... Interesting. I ran at him and tried to knee him in the stomach, I will use martial arts to hit him. Blocked, of course. My kicks are not the swiftest. "Hmph!" 'At least I get to see a different expression of his face - surprise, he seems shocked at the fact that my boots didn't get a single scratch. Typical human, my clothes are made with special cloth from the Elfen world, it cannot get scratched nor damaged. But this material is quite hard to find, big in the Elfen world and in Elrios.'

I jumped back a certain distance and immediately grabbed my bow and materialized the string and arrow. I closed my left eye and aimed, I let go of my finger. 'Dammit!' He managed to dodge a fatal wound; I only got to graze his arm. 'I'll just shoot more arrows to see if his stamina gets down. Right. Left. Up. Behind. Straight...'

Raven appeared unharmed and charging straight at me with his nasod claw starting to glow embers. Red fiery heat exploded and raced towards me overwhelming with heat. The fire grazed my ears and my forehead almost burning me. I swiftly dodged left and brought down my sword causing a mini tornado. The flames blew away and Raven was nowhere to be found. My sense felt a small tingle of disturbance in the air and alerted me where he was. 'I should quickly get away... Even though our mission is to hunt down S.E.E, we still have another mission that is top priority. Glaive told me an interesting thing in Hamel...'

 _"Rena" Glaive said with an overly happy face._

 _"What now?" I called back_

 _"Kekekeke... Another mission as well. Rank S~!"_

 _"Oh... What now?"_

 _"Hmm..." he grinned deviously_

 _"Oi!"_

 _He chuckled bringing his hand to his mouth. "Our sources have information that Hamel has **** **."_

 _A gasp escaped my throat and I unconsciously widen my eyes. I waited till I regained my composure. "So you want us to obtain it before anyone else?"_

 _"Mhm"_

 _"What do we do with it once we've gotten it?"_

 _"It's simple, just go and ask Aisha, I'm sure she'll know what to do. Now go away I have some things to do." He threw the dices that we were holding in front of him and a "crack" in the air opened into a medium size portal and walked in. Leaving me in bewilderment I could only think of one thought 'Who exactly is Glaive? I should probably check my gear before going anywhere', I headed to the blacksmith._

'I shall go get the others'... I casted a huge blast of light and quickly left.

* * *

 **Eve's Pov**

"Moby, Remy track Aisha's location."Subtle beeping noises and soon a screen appeared. I scanned the screen and took off into flight. "Lets grab Aisha and go". In several minutes I see a blur of purple. Ah... There she is. I lowered myself towards the ground and with my hand I skillfully got her by her upper arm and securing her into my arms by hold her with my hand under her knee and under the neck, Princess styled is what you would call it.

"Eve! Just in time, I was getting tired. Hehe... Thanks!" Aisha exclaimed. Gliding in the air I Heading back to our campsite." Aisha, you should be careful, you have to rationally plan before going to combat, and we need your magic for the success of the mission. "I know but every once in a while you will just have to wing it and create a plan on a whim. Ah! Eve head down we're nearing the campsite!" Aisha shouted loudly in the wind." 'Aisha doesn't know how to quiet down...' "Rena seems to have made dinner, go eat."

"Mhm." Once we were landing Aisha jumped out of my arms and glided towards the fire with sparks of light flowing out of her feet. There I saw Rena cleaning her sword with a handkerchief with three bowls filled with; rice, grilled meat, and vegetables.

"Here you go, eat up and replenish your strength. Tomorrow we have lots of traveling to do; after we eat lets get some rest." Rena uttered.

"I'll take first watch." I mumbled. I watched as Aisha dug into the meal almost as if it was going to be her last. "Aisha, as a lady you should have etiquette." I said.

"Meh. That's just typical stereotype, I can do what I want." Aisha exclaimed as she proudly stuck her nose in the air. I slowly brought up the utensil to my mouth, and chewed. 'I am not used to socializing while eating; I must record data on this experience..." It was silent along with the occasional noises from the forest and Aisha. "I'll analyze our situation. S.E.E found our positions so quickly, where did they find that information? Our faces are barely known to public, so that rules out any witnesses. It will be hard to gather any information about F.S in general without a very reliable source or sources.

"What are you thinking Eve?" Rena looked up from the fire.

"What I suspect is that we either have a double spy, traitor, beach in the system, or someone in F.S missed a witness or did not carry out their mission carefully, maybe even all."

"I see... Before anything happens lets get to Hamel and stop by someone who I know." Aisha explained. At this point Rena was curiously staring upon Aisha and opened her mouth to speak. "Who? Are they in F.S? And where exactly are they? "Rena asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out~! And I already notified them about our situation, I trust them so don't worry too much about it. "Aisha answered.

* * *

 **Chung's Pov**

" Aisha-Noona... Why did you have to leave? What made you chose this path?" I said while looking at the black sky filled with endless stars. 'Aisha used to be really strong and kind, her strength was really admirable and amazing. She helped me get through tough times especially when "He" left me.' (A/N 'Noona' basically mean older sister in Korean, Chung calls Aisha big sister a few times at the end of the dungeon or used to I'm not sure if he still does though)

'She really changed. She has gotten new magic and more friends. I wonder what she thinks about me. Even though we were once close together, I won't allow her to interfere with Elrios's peace, I will eliminate anyone and anything that disrupts that balance.' I thought as I did a maintenance check on my armor and weapons.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice interfered with my thoughts. "What do you want Elsword?" I groaned. I turned around to face him and see him staring at me back with his hands resting inside of his pockets.

"Tch, Don't be so mean. I just wanna help." He whined.

"By help, don't you mean offering something to me and wanting something back in exchange?" I retorted.

"True true." He said while nodding his head. "But really when you need someone to talk it out you can rely on me... most of the time."

"Most of the time? Gee thanks I feel much better now, I'm so reassured." I said sarcastically.

"I'm wounded." He put his hand onto his chest and we both bursted out laughing. My lungs hurt from all of the laughing and I started to tear up a bit. Once we both calmed down, He put his hand on my arm "But seriously you can trust me, after all what friends are for." "Thanks, but I'd rather not talk about it." I replied.

"Whatever. Suit yourself." he turned back and walked away leaving me in the cool night. 'I should also get back as well.'

* * *

 **Aisha's Pov**

I woke up with the sun shining brightly on my face making me cringe. 'Ugggh' I mentally moaned and screamed at the sun for being so bright. 'Curse the mornings...'

"Aisha."Rena bellowed. "Get ready! We have to pack up and leave. If we hurry we can get to Hamel in a week or two. ""Fine, I'll get up." I agreed. I quickly got up and walked to my bag and check to see if everything I need was there. 'Extra potions, a few snacks, toothbrush... I made sure several other things were also in too. "All good." I said.

"Same" Eve also said.

"Okay, lets go. We need to run for at least three and a half hours, we'll take a short break afterwards." She said while running off. I quickly followed shortly after her.

~Time Skip~

After a week and a half we had arrived at Hamel's entrance. I lost my breath and stopped while putting my hands on my knees to help support me from falling over."We...Finally...Made it eh..I'm dying." and toppled over."I want to rest." I complained. Rena sighed and layer down while Eve sat on Moby.

"Lets get to that "person" that you were talking to." Rena said while panting heavily. "Where do we head to?"

"Lets head to the Hamel's town square center, we have to meet with the accessory shop owner, and her name is Lucy. She's one of F.S spies and we go a long while back too.

"Lucy? Isn't she skilled at crafting deadly weapons too? I heard her name around before..."Rena Asked.

"Lucy is a semi-well known person who is an experienced craftswomen, I researched her before." Eve replied. "Aisha. I do not understand how visiting a famous person in the center of Hamel is going to help. Being in such of a crowded place would not benefit us at all." Eve emotionally inquired.

"She has multiple houses, we can make one of them our temporary base while we search Hamel." I answered back.

"I see."

 **Carol-Yea I know about hat glitch. I accidentally upload this chapter when it was not done then quickly deleted it. Sorry people for the mishap and my terrible laziness and didn't update for a while. I'll try not to do this again. Hope you like the chapter though.**

 **Taylor-**

 **Grace-**


End file.
